how to change a life
by superkikka.318
Summary: sasuke was sitting ona tree cutting himself. what happen if Naruto sees him? what will he do? rated M for later chapter. if you don't like yaoi please don't read. thank you!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I: yay!! I'm having a lot of fun writing this stupid things!!

Gaara: at last you know it…..

I: oi! What's that suppose to mean??

Gaara. -.-

I: soooooo meeeaaannnn!!

Naruto: hey guys!

I: oh! Hai naru-chan….

Naruto: oi man what's wrong with her??

Gaara: nothing, she's just a little bit depress…

Sasuke came and hug me.

I: sasu-chan!!!

Sasuke: don't worry about what they idiot say!!!

I: thanks!!! hug him back

Naruto: oi! oi! OI!!!

I and Sasuke: WHAT!!!!!!

Naruto: n..n..n…nothing!!!!!!! come Gaara let's run away!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was sitting on a tree near his mansion with a kunai in his hand. He was looking down at his arms where there were numerous cut. He couldn't remember when he started to cut himself but, sure as hell he knew the reason: it made the pain go away. Lost in his thoughts he failed to notice a loud mouthed blond who was coming near.

-Oi teme! What era you doing?? Oiii teme you…- he didn't finish the sentence 'cause he saw the cut on Sasuke arm. He suddenly became worried and tried to look at his friend in the eyes but the other teen was looking down. –ne Sasuke…-whispered Naruto softly- come on look at me…-

Suddenly Sasuke stood up and started running. Naruto was left there sitting like an idiot. He was worried for his friend because, you see, in reality he never really hated Sasuke, in fact… he had come to love him.

He quickly got up and started to follow Sasuke who had just entered his home. – Sasuke – Naruto screamed and started to knock at the door keeping on at saying his name. Inside the house the raven haired teen was trembling.

_God! What have I done! The only one who I really cared about has seen the cut!!! Dammit! _

_Why does he keep on standing at my door?? Why doesn't he go away!? Kasa… otou-san… someone…help me._

As he finished his request of help the door slammed open revealing the blond in all his orange glory ( I swear he should wear something more…. More… NOT ORANGE!). he started to run upstairs where he knew Sasuke's room was. He ran so fast that he nearly falled more than one time. As he reached the room he entered and he saw Sasuke. He was sitting on the corner of the room with a knife in his hand, shaking. But what disturbed Naruto the most where his eyes full of tears. He never once in his life had ever thought the he would see the oh-so-stoic Uchiha crying like a baby.

_Why he is like this. I only wish to help. I can't stand see him like this. It hurt too much. But what the hell am I supposed to do?? I don't even __know__ how to comfort someone!!_

_**Grr, shut up kid! You are way too loud! **_

_You stupid furball! Help me out! What am I supposed to do??_

_**And could you tell me **__**why **__**I should help you??**_

_Because.. because……_

_**Well??**_

_Because you were always there and for me you are like.. well.. the father I never had…_

Now that had left the demon without word. He never expected this confession. It must be said that even the might Kiuby had warmed up to the blond kid. He saw how the villagers treated the poor boy and how he always kept on smiling, caring for his few precious one, and wishing to protect a village full of people who hated him.

The demon would have never thought that someone could go through that hell remaining sane. He had swore to himself to protect the kit, **his **kit, no matter what. He was touched that the kid thought of him this way.

_**Kit, don't worry I understand how you feel. I think of you as the son I never had. So… sure! I will help you brat.**_

_Thanks oto-san. _

_**Now listen closely. Go near him and… hug him??**_

_Hug him?! Are you mad?! He will rip my head off!! _

_**No. He won't. Now go kit and…good luck!**_

Now Naruto was left by himself. He slowly approached Sasuke, sat next to him and put an arm around the other teen's shoulder and held him tightly.

Sasuke was a loss of words. Naruto. Was. Hugging. Him. He had always dreamed about something like this. Yes, our Uchiha had admitted long time ago that he loved the blond. He had realized it during the fight with Haku and now he was in the arms of the one he loved right when he needed it the most. He snuggled closer to the warm of the other teen body, put his head in the other chest and hugged back.

Now it was Naruto turn to be surprise. Sasuke hadn't kill him, not. He came closer and hugged him back. ( soooooo cute!!!! go for it Naruto!!! XD) – hey Sasuke. Why did you cut yourself?? You know, you can tell me. I won't judge you. I never could. So??-

-Naruto…why are you here?? I thought you hated me…- Naruto was shocked. The raven had actually thought that he hated him?? Now he understood why Sasuke was always so cold toward him.

-you silly thing! Do you really thought that I hate you?? God Sasuke!! I **love **you.

A trembling voice responded him –you…do you really love me??- the raven asked him peeking with an eye. Now to say that Naruto was amused was an understanding. If it wasn't that he knew how much the answer was important for his precious Uchiha he would be on the floor laughing his ass off.

Sasuke, look at me- he said grabbing the chin of the raven – do you think that I'm the kind of person that go around telling people thing that don't mean. Come on, you should know better than this! tebayo! I love you! So, do you love me?-

-hai! And… well I started t cut myself so that the pain would stop… 'cause I couldn't stand it anymore. The fact the you hated me, that the villagers kept on looking at me as a weapon and not as a person and my fan-girls didn't make it better-

-well- said Naruto – now you don't need o cut yourself anymore. I will always be here for you! And I will make sure that you are ok. So is that okay with you sasu-chan??- blushing like a tomato Sasuke only nodded letting Naruto finish – ok. Now we, no wait, _**I**_ have a problem… what are we going to do with your fan girl?!?!?!?!?!?!-

_Shit! I should have thought about that __before__ telling him that I loved him. That's it. That mass of girls, no no, __animals, __most of all Sakura and Ino, are going to kill me. That suck! Fuck!_

_**You are dead kit…**_

Kiyubi, always ready to help mew out, ne?? sure!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I: bwahahahahahahah! There is going to be a lemon soon!!

_**You know you scare even me! Would you stop!!**_

I: stop what??

_**Well.. for example… being **__**yourself?!**_

I: so mean! Ok! If things are like this now I won't give you a body like I thought to do!

_**Nooooo! I just killed my chance to get away! **_

I: yep! You will see what will happen to you!!! Bwahahahahaha!

-the fox goes away crying desperately-

….. oh come on! I'm not that scary!!! Guys?? Guys?? GUYS???

O.o


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**: kya!!! I updated again!! I hope you people like my story, I'm doing my best!!! if you have any suggestion tell me and I will see what I can do about it. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara: what did I do to deserve this??

I: oi, oi you make it sound like if you didn't want to be here…

Gaara: maybe because I really don't want to be there…

I: liar! You know you like to spend your time with me!!!!!!!

Gaara: yes, sure. – starts to go away-

I: oi! at least do the disclaimer!!

Gaara: will you leave me alone if I do it??

I: yep!! – smile and not-

Gaara: -sigh- fine! She do not own Naruto. And this is a bless for my sanity….

I: you heard him! I do **NOT **own Naruto. Enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting comfortably on the couch still hugging themselves and enjoying each other company but** she **had to came and ruin it all. As the good fan-girl she was she went every day to the house of the object of her affection ( just guess who he is….) to check up on him. Sasuke wondered why he still hadn't kill her.

They heard the doorbell ring and Sasuke got up to see who was at the door and… his world crashed down. Right there stood Sakura with a box of bento. Before he could close the door she spoke up.

-Sasuke-kun I have something really important too tell you, can I enter??-

-no..- was his plain answer.

-but Sasuke-kun, why?? I love you with all my heart I would do anything for you!! you're so cool and strong!! I just want to stay by your side forever!!! Please allow me to!!!

Sasuke was on the verge of tears.

_Why?? Why all the people like me for my power or my look?? Why no one bother to know me before judge me?? Why?? _

Suddenly he felt an arm grab him by the waist and he looked up only to find himself staring the two pools of sky-blue that were Naruto, his Naruto, eyes.

Sakura was shocked. That idiot was hugging her Sasuke-kun?? How dare he!!! –Naruto what the hell are you doing?? Leave Sasuke-kun alone!!-

-sorry Sakura-chan but I have no intention to do that, you see we are together now. I love him and he loves me. So… please let us be happy and go away.

Sakura ran away so quickly that she missed the blush that adorned the raven cheek and the big grin that the blond had on his face. Sasuke was actually very happy, not that he would admit it. Finally he had someone all for himself. Someone who believed in him and that he could trust. To him it all seemed like a beautiful dream and if it was one he had no intention of waking up.

-Ne Sasuke do you think that we should tell Kakashi-sensei about us???-

-I don't know but since I'm sure he will find it out even on his own I think it would be better tell him. No??- Naruto only nodded. He didn't mind other people knowing he was gay but he wanted to respect his lover wishes as well.

_**You know, you're so sweet it makes me want to throw up! **_

_Shut up fur-ball!! You're just jealous!!_

_**Suuuuurrrreee! Like you said kit. Anyway I think you should go, you should meet that Kakashi guy for training… and YOU and the REVEN BEATY here are LATE!!!!!!!!**_

_**-**_shit!!!- Sasuke stared at Naruto, confusion evident in his eyes. –what is ti??-

-Errr… you know…wearelatefortrainningbutitwasn'tmyfaultpleasedon'tkillme!!!!!!!-

-please repeat only this time slowly…-

Naruto rolled his eyes but hid behind a tree knowing how his lover hated to be late. –I said: we are late for training but it wasn't my fault, please don't kill me!!!-

Sasuke face darkened but then he smiled sweetly at Naruto, too sweetly. –don't worry Naru-kun. I will just have to punish you tonight.- and with that he went away followed by a very worried blond with only a thought in his mind.

_I've screwed up this time! Now he will kill me!_

_**You said it kit…**_

……………_shit……………._

Hope you liked it!!!

Review people!!!!

_**Please review or she won't stop annoying me!!!!!!!!! Someone save me!!!!!! I am a demon but dammit, I have my limit too!!! This is a true hell!! **_

_**HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Yo!! I'm here again!!! I advise you people, in this charter there is lemon!!!! Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto…..sadly.. O.o

When they arrived at the training ground Kakashi and Sakura were already sparring with each other.

Kakashi noticed them first and stopped only to walk toward them and blabbing about how much it wrong to be late ( like if he is always on time, tsk!)

-Oi Kakashi-sensei!! You really can say nothing about being late!!! You always are!!!- screamed Naruto. Said person looked at Sasuke who was just net to the blond and was fuming. And a pissed off Uchiha was scary and dangerous.

-well now that you are here what about you two spar together? For today we have no mission.- and with that he returned to Sakura.

-sooooo, you're ready??-

-I am always ready dobe! Come on!!!-

They started to kick and punch each other but then a clone of Naruto came from the tree he hid before and pinned Sasuke to the ground. The result?? Naruto had a leg between the two of Sasuke and their groins were lightly pressed together. Naruto was ready to make Sasuke his there and now. He couldn't think straight anymore. He looked at Sasuke in the eyes and was taken aback form the lust, the need and the love that were in them.

Sasuke moaned when the blond pressed their lips together and pushed his tongue in his mouth, caressing, wanting to taste him. Then Naruto started to kiss his neck. He took out Sasuke's shirt and admired his toned yet slightly feminine chest. He kissed every part of it to Sasuke delight. –Naruto please I want more…this ..is ..not ..enough!-

The blond didn't need to be told twice. He opened the zip of Sasuke's pants and with and hand he made his way to the raven cock and started to stoke it but Sasuke's interrupted his work.-no, no like that.. I, I want ..your …mouth!! O god Naruto….please!!- just the sound of Sasuke's pleading was enough for the blonde to come but he held his need back. He kissed lightly the head of Sasuke's cock sending him in heaven.

_Never in my life I felt something like this. I want this to never end but at the same time I want, no NEED more of this wonderful feeling that Naruto can give me. Never in my life I felt so complete and so happy,…so….loved._

Naruto then took the dick in his mouth and sucked it, hard. –O god!!! O god!!.. yes Naruto..

motto!!- the blond gladly complied making Sasuke come while screaming his name.

Just when they were ready to… (well, you understand what I mean, ) they heard some giggles. They got up at a speed unbelievable even for ninja and looked behind a bush. There they found Kakashi with a dreaming face and Jiraya that was writing one of his book with an huge nosebleed and a perverted grin on his face.

While Sasuke was dying for embarrassment Naruto just started to yell at them. – Jiraya !!! Kakashi! You should be ashamed of your behaviour!! Now get the fuck out of here or be sure I will tell Baa-chan!!!-. Thinking about what kind of pain Tsunade would put them through if she came to know what they had done to the blond they started to run like if there was no tomorrow.

_**Ahahahah! Kit! This was a good one! You scared the hell out of them! You should do that more often!!**__ You know, I like it too… maybe I could do just like you said… __**well, that would be great but a suggest you to look at you lover kit. Something is wrong.**_

Immediately Naruto looked at Sasuke who was shaking and crying. He run to the raven and hugged him. Sasuke buried his face in the warm of the blond chest seeking comfort. – hey, hey Sasu-chan, what happened?? – asked a WERY worried blond. –it's just that now… they will hate us… and you will…you will leave… me - the raven said between the sob.

The blond feature softened and ha started soothing his lover back – you silly! I already told yu that I love you, no?? I won't leave you! I will stay by your side!-

-is that a promise??- hopeful eyes looking up.

-yes. Yes, it is. Now let's go home, together!-

So, so?? You liked it?? I really hope you did!! _** for the seven hell please shut up one in a while!!! **_No way! And you know you love me as I am. You just don't want to admit it!! _** I love you?? You got it ALL wrong! I can't STAND you!! You're loud and annoying!! don't you have something else to do??? **_Well, actually yes. I have a LOT of homework…so… bye!!!

Review!!! and most of all, enjoy!! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Yo minna! I'm here again just to bother you all with a new charter of my story! XD

_**Why? Why me and not someone else?? I mean, come on! I don't deserve it!**_ Yes you do! You wanted to kill aaaall the people of Konoha! _**That was an accident! That homo-snake tricked me! I'm a good fox!! BELIVE IT!**_

…….

……

…….

_**Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! I'm turning like the kit! Nooooooooooo! **_

O.o

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Naruto!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning Sasuke woke up in Naruto's arms. Feeling the warm of the other boy he cuddled closer hoping the blond wouldn't notice. Well let's just say that when he looked up he saw two blue-sky eyes staring at him… it didn't go as planned…

-eheh! Who would have ever thought that my Sasu-chan was so clingy?-

-I'm not!!-

-yeah sure, so tell me why are you blushing like this??-

Sasuke was so angry that he got up from the bed and was starting to go to the kitchen when his lover's arms bought him back to bed. –oh come on! Don't be like this! I like when you snuggle to me! you are my little kitten after all!- The raven raised an eyebrow – you kitten??- -hai!- answered a sing-song voice.

-you know today we don't have training. Do you want to cook breakfast with me??-

-you actually know how to??-

-sure Sasu! Do you really think that I live only eating ramen??-

Seeing as his question wasn't answered he "mphed" and went down stairs to the kitchen.

Soon they started to cook with Naruto helping Sasuke cutting the vegetables by positioning himself behind the raven and putting his hands over the other one's. – you know I'm glad you drop the your mask when you are with me…-

-my mask??-asked a confused black-eyed boy.

-yeah. don't play dumb with me. we both know what I am talking about.- Naruto made Sasuke turn and grabbed his chin making the raven look at him in the eyes.- I'm glad that when you are with me you don't feel the need to act. I love you as you are, not that fake, the real you. Don't ever change.-

With that the two teens lips locked in a sweet yet intense kiss. When they parted, due to the need of air, Sasuke had a big sincere smile on face. That smile was enough to melt Naruto but they smelled a strange scent.

_**Kit… I think something is burning…. **__Noooooooo! _

-no! we forgot to pull out the food from the oven!- they looked at each other and then started running to turn it of. –wow! That was close…-

-nh..-

-soo… how about we go to eat out??- Sasuke blinked in surprise at the good idea of the blond and nodded.

Along the street they met Lee and his team. – YOSH NARUTO-KUN YOU FLAME OF YOUTH BURN HIGLY!-

-dammit Lee! Would you stop this act for ance??-

-TENTEN HOW UNYOUTHFULL OF YOU! YOU SHOULD BE MORE LIKE ME!-

-no way in hell I will became something remotely similar to you!!

- BUT MY FRIEND!!! WHY NOT?!-

While this embarrassing show went on Neji approached the couple. –Naruto tomorrow we have a mission. The team will be composed of you and my team. Meet us at front gate tomorrow morning at 7, ok??-

-no problem! See ya!-

Neji nodded and started to go away followed by his team-mate.

During all the route to the ramen stand Sasuke was silent and never once looked at Naruto.

_Why is he ignoring me? did I do something wrong??__** Kit emo here is frail. He just opened up and started to live an happy life again and you are going to leave for a mission. **__Fuck! I didn't think about it! Oh! This is so messed up!... some advice?? __**Well, why don't you reassure him that you will return and that nothing will change?? **__… actually that is a pretty good idea! Thanks daddy!_

Sasuke suddenly felt himself in the lovely grip of his lover and tears started to fall freely down his cheek. –shh. It's ok. Nothing will change. I will go on my mission and I will return safe to you. I promise you.- Naruto felt Sasuke breath slow down and the raven looked up with as serene look on his face but the blond could see the worry that he tried to hide. –just… return safe to me. promise me.- Under the intense stare of his boyfriend Naruto smiled and nodded.

-don't worry. I never break my promise. It's my nindo!- they both smiled and kissed each other.

-now let's go to eat! We still have all the day to spend together!- they grabbed each other hands and started to run toward their destination while the villagers looked at them curiously, stunned to see that happy smile that was on the young Uchiha after so long.

I: sooo cuuuteee! Our little ninja are growing so fast! –sigh- ….. Kyuubi?? Kyuu??

……

Kyuu?? KYUU??

……

KYUUBI??

_**What! I'm trying to ignore you!! **_Oh! Come on! _**Mmm…**_ you're so NOT fun! _**…… **_fine! Be that way! You stupid fur-ball! **….**

Author note: I was thinking about making this story an mpreg, what do you think?? If you have some suggestion to give me please tell! See you!

Review people! I LOVE review!! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! I'm here again! Thanks a LOT to yaoirulz for the idea!!

_**Could you PLEASE just this one stay silent??**_

FINE! You will regret this! You stupid fur-ball!! –pout-

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto.

9 p.m. in Konoha

Our little boy were returning home after dinner in a restaurant. They were holding each other hands.

-Naruto is it ok to stop a little at our old training ground??-

-sure! Let's go watch the star!- and with that they started to run always smiling and never leaving each other side.

Once there they laid on the grass. Weirdly enough Sasuke was the one who broke the silence.

-Naruto how long will this mission be??- _I'm afraid. What if he has to stay away for long?? What if he doesn't return safe home?? I need to give him a reason to come back…._

-it will last 5 month. We must infiltrate the Akatsuki and kill all the member.-

At this Sasuke head shot up –what!? No! It's too dangerous! You can't go!!-

-Sasuke, come on! You know I'm one of the better ninja in Konoha! I CAN do it. You and I both know this!- Naruto said and he grabbed the raven so that his head was on his chest.-don't worry I promised, no??-

-yeah but… you still can't go-

-Sasuk…- Naruto was interrupted by a kiss. They enjoyed every moment of it and when they parted Sasuke said –before you go you must make your.- and with that they kissed again.

_Wow, that was unexpected… __**yeah! but don't talk to me! take his virginity!! **__Daddy you are a perv… __**bwahahahahahah! I know! **__……__** don't worry kit! I will give you and the raven a present to show you how much I approve your relation!! **__Ooook! __Now __ I __am__ worried!_

Naruto snapped out of it when he heard his lover's moans. –Naruto, Naruto please… I need you inside of me!-

-ok… this will hurt at the start but don't worry, it will get better- Sasuke nodded and Naruto started to prepare his lover by gently and slowly putting his fingers in the raven entrance. Tears of pain could be seen in Sasuke eyes. –are you sure you want to go on?? Should I stop??-

-NO! don't worry.-

Knowing how his lover needed this the blond continued. He pulled out his fingers and started to put in his dick. They both were hot. Soon Naruto, moving, hit the spot that he was looking for all along, making Sasuke moan louder –oh God! Naruto!... do it… again!- he screamed through his moans.

After a few trust they both were near their release. Seeing that Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore Naruto said –Sasuke look at me… I .. want to see your face.. when you come…-

So they came, screaming each other name and looking in each other eye. ( is possible for someone to write a lemon so bad?? _**I guess so… you just did…**_ stupid fur-bal! pout)

While embracing each other Sasuke fell asleep. –Sasu-chan, don't worry I will return to you. That's a promise of a life time.- and with that our blond hero disappeared leaving a letter next to is only love.

Sorry guy I know that it was short and that it took my for ever to update it but I had some problem with the school. They gave us so much homework that I'm surprised I'm still alive and not under a pile of book… XD

If you have any idea for the story tell me 'cause I am at loss…..(

Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

….

_**Please, please, talk to me!! I can't stand this damned **__**silence!!**_

Weren't you the one who asked me to be silent??_** I was wrong, ok?? Just talk to me!! **_why should I?? _**oh, come on!! I am going mad! **_So you are begging me for your own selfish reason?? _**I.. I.. oh, for the seven hell! IsbecauseImissthesoundofyouvoiceIdid'nrealizeitbeforebutIrellylikeyou!!! **_blink a few time soooooo, will you repeat it for me just…. I don't know… slowly?? _**blush ehm! It is because I miss the sound of your voice. I didn't realize it before but I really like you!!**_ smirk and hug him in his human form that is a reeeaaallly HOT red haired man with stunning golden eyes! … drool.. O.o aha! I knew you liked me!!! _**this mean that you like me too?? **_Sure kyu-chan! kiss each other

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next morning **

When Sasuke woke up he found himself alone in the grass with a letter next to him. He wanted to read it but he had a strong nausea. He suddenly shot up and went near a tree to throw up. He then sat down and opened the letter.

It said:

_Sasuke when you will wake up I will be gone. I'm sorry I had__ to leave you there by your own but I had to leave for my mission. I will come back to you love, just wait. _

_Love,_

_Naruto, next hokage!! _

Sasuke didn't know what to do: smile for the stupidity of the letter or cry for the heartache that he was feeling. He just sat there, staring into an empty space for a long time when finally he got up and walked home. He immediately went to his bedroom and started to sleep thinking only about the time that separated him from that sunny head he had fallen in love with.

Sakura and Kakashi were worried. It was already a week that the raven was missing from training and when they went to visit him he looked ghost-white and was throwing up. So they decided to bring him (unwillingly of course because Uchiha can never make things easy…) to Tsunade.

They went to pick him up (they nearly had to knock him unconscious) and then they took him to the hospital where the Hokage was waiting for them. – so, so you're finally here. Kakashi you can wait there- the grey haired man nodded –Sakura, Shizune need you help in the operating room number 5 and you Uchiha come with me.-

She lead him in a big white room and made him lay down on a small bed. –now I will draw (did I use the right world??) some blood then we will make some other exams but in a couple of hours we will know what is wrong with you.-

The raven only nodded and stared. He really didn't care what happed to him. Naruto wasn't there so where was the point?? But suddenly he felt an hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet the understanding gaze of the blond sannin. –I know that you miss the brat. I do too. But you must be strong and wait for him. He will break if he find out about you sadness. take it easy and relax,ne?-

Just at she stopped talking Hinata walked in and gave Tsunade the results of the texts. The Hokage was dumbfounded. How could that be?? –Sasuke… you and Naruto have slept with each other??-

The fiery blush that she got as response told her all.-so… I guess … you are…mmm.. pregnant??-

A loud tump could be heard. The mighty Uchiha had just fainted after learning the shocking news that he was pregnant. When Kakashi entered the room, alarmed by the noises, he found an unconscious Sasuke and a drunk and giggling Hokage. He picked up the boy medical record he understood and started to read his new icha-icha paradise while getting drunk. Yeah, life was great.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha mansion **

Sasuke was laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling. Many thoughts ran trough his head but he was happy. Yeah, normally one would be scared but not him. He was happy. He was going to have again a family and Naruto would be there with him. When he confessed to the blond he was aware of the fact he could never have kids and that he couldn't revive anymore his clan.

But now he discovered that he had more things that he had ever know to live for.

A man who loved him, a new happy life with no regrets, friends and children. He wasn't worried of Naruto reaction at the news. He knew that he would be happy too. Well…. Maybe he would faint or, more likely, scream and then faint… just the thought made him smile.

_Come home love, we are waiting for you._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author note:**

So, so?? How was it?? I think it wasn't that bad…. Maybe a little short… bha! Anyway I was thinking about making a time skip of 5 month to Naruto return, what do you people think??

-- --- --

Yes I made Hinata a medic-nin like Sakura and no, she no longer has a crush on the blond. She consider herself like her little sister… or older… I still don't know about that…

--- --- --

Review please!! I will give you cookies (just kidding, sometimes I'm a little stupid P…_** just sometimes?? **_listen who talk…) and it will make me happy and encourage me to write more and longer ( I hope) chapter!!

Bye!! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! Here I am again but this time I won't annoy you.

Kyu-kun do the disclaimer, please??

_**Fine… she doesn't own Naruto… but she **__**does **__**own my heart…**_

Aww! Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 month later **

A fox masked ANBU was standing in front of the Hokage desk. –how did the mission go?-

-all like we expected. We killed them all. There is no one left.-

-good. You all may leave but you not fox, I need to talk with you a more private matter.-

Even if it couldn't be seen the young ANBU had a frown on his face. He watched his team-mate leave the room and then turned to stare at the blond sannin. –Naruto it is okay, you can take off that mask. Listen when you go home there will be a…. well…. Huge surprise, just remember to take it like a man… you may go. He is waiting for you-

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He just ran out the office and headed to the Uchiha mansion were his Baa-chan had told him his lover was. He entered the mansion and found an overly-fat Uchiha staring in his eyes with a coup of ice-cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. –wow, who would have ever thought that you would have gained so much weight… -

He wanted to keep on talking but the raven shot up and launched himself at the older ( I made Naru-kun 18 and Sasu-chan 16 because…. Well I just thought it was cute! P) and held onto him like a lifeline. The blond's eyes softened when he heard the faint sob escaping Sasuke throat and with his hand he took the other chin and made their eyes connect.

-tadaima (1), love.- -Okairi (2).-

These simple word meant the world to the both of them. They reached the couch and Sasuke sat into the blond lap, his face hidden in the taller teen chest. For a long time they just hugged but then Sasuke broke the silence. –Naruto… I…I am not fat…is just that.. umm… I am pregnant with your child but you still love me, right?? You want to take the baby right?... you won't let me, not, us, down,… right??-

tump

_oh well at least he didn't scream…. Even thought he still have to answer me…_

he looked down 'cause he saw Naruto open his eyes -eheh! Sorry. I just had this dream where you told me that you were pregnant. Eheh! That would be impossible, right??- Sasuke looked right into his eyes an said:

-well… it wasn't a dream. In fact I AM pregnant…-

Naruto looked at his lover with big, wide eyes -WTF???-

… _I knew it…_

A scream could be heard in all Konoha.

Tsunade only smirked while all the other ninja who didn't know about the next-to-be-hokage return just hid in the nearest place they found.

And Kyuubi…well… was just laughing his ass off… after all he was the one who planned all this.

_Kyuubi!!!! What the hell did you do this time?? __**Ahahah! Come kid! Ahaah! After all your mate is happy and you have always wanted a family!**__... I guess you are right… __**see??**_

-Naruto?? Naruto??- the blond snapped out of his thought and looked at worried face of his lover. Sasuke was slightly shaking. _How dumb can I be sometimes?? _–Sasuke, come with me-. Once they sat on the couch Naruto took his lover in his arms and hugged him tightly, a tear of joy escaping from his eyes. –I'm so happy… we finally be a family..- -Oh Naruto! Naruto!-. Sasuke kept on saying his name trough the tears, truly happy for the first time of his life.

How could he not be?? He was pregnant and the father of the child was the most wonderful person he ever met. –I missed you so much… will you let me be inside of you??- the raven blushed like a tomato but nodded nonetheless. The blond smiled at him and kissed the raven body till he reached his manhood. He took it in his hand and started to pump it slowly. He wanted to make Sasuke enjoy every little thing he gave him.

He liked it with a little force that made the Uchiha moan so he started to suck the head while pumping it with his hand. He didn't take the whole penis into his mouth but let the tongue do the work. –Oh god!...-

Sasuke clutched onto his lover shoulders and thrust his hip forward. He trashed his head from side to side as he felt the blond hum more –Oh god! Ahh,, ah, N-Naruto … I'm c-c-coming!!!- the raven released with a loud moan. His seed on his and his lover body.

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck. – are you ready??- the raven nodded for him to continue still dazed for his preview orgasm. Then Naruto started to remove all of their clothes receiving some help from Sasuke. He looked at the mother of child. He had a round belly but it didn't make it any less beautiful to his eyes. In fact that only made him fell fuzzy and warm inside.

He caressed it and whispered in his lover's ears – you're truly beautiful- in response he only got a bright blush. At first Sasuke was scared. What if Naruto was disgusted by his body?? But those sky-blue eyes full of love proved him wrong. He relaxed completely. Now he was sure. He wanted it at least as much as the other teen wanted it. He brought his lover right hand to his mouth and started liking it. –prepare me..- was his pleading.

The blond spread his lover legs and put a finger inside of him. Soon he added a second and a third finger receiving suffocated moans in response. –God Naruto! Please…j-just be i-inside of me!!- the raven begged. So Naruto placed himself at Sasuke's entrance with a shaky breath, looking deeply into Sasuke's black, loving eyes. Naruto took in a sharp breath as he pushed into him, carefully watching the pained, yet pleasured expression as Sasuke was stretched and slowly penetrated, "Naruto..." Sasuke rasped quietly, his arms griping so tight to his shoulders, Naruto knew there would be marks left.

-move, oh!..p-p-please m-move!- the blond didn't need to be told twice. It was pure bliss to be inside this man, the one he loved more than life itself. Sasuke lowered his head and tried to breath, the fullness inside making him want to scream out.

Naruto pulled out carefully and trusted in with more force.

"Sasuke" He whispered, reaching for the Uchiha's arms. He pulled Sasuke up to his knees so he was leaning his body against him and kept on thrusting into his tightness.

"S-stop" Sasuke whispered suddenly and Naruto stopped immediately, scared that he had somehow hurt him.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to see you." Sasuke whispered, his face hidden behind his black bangs. Naruto smiled, closing his eyes and nodded against Sasuke's neck so the other man could feel the movement. He pulled out and Sasuke turned, kissing him furiously on the lips.

He fell to the floor on his back, pulling Naruto with him and lifted his legs onto Naruto's shoulders. Naruto was positioned perfectly and he had to grin, making Sasuke blush. The blond starting a fast pace that they both soon adjusted into. Sasuke seemed to loose last of his control and yelled out when Naruto brushed his prostate, tossing his head back and up again.

"Ah.. N-Naruto, motto!" Naruto groaned, his eyes full of love, lust and bliss. Those eyes made the raven feel like he was the most precious thing in the world.

When Naruto finally felt his orgasm nearing, he buried his face to Sasuke's hair, inhaling that beautiful scent. He ground his teeth together and moaned as he spilled his seed deep into Sasuke, making the other man moan louder at the feeling of being completely filled overcame him.

Sasuke's orgasm followed right after his as he cried a muffled cry against Naruto's shoulder, biting hard on his flesh and tasting the taste of the sweet blood of his lover in his mouth. His inner muscles spasmed so hard around Naruto that it made him hold him tighter. Sasuke's sperm flew on their stomachs and Naruto slowly liked it all, loving the taste of his raven.

-I love you, Sasu-chan.-

-I love you too, dear.-

They fell asleep on the couch lost in they lovely embrace. They were together now and nothing could tear them apart. Before falling asleep different thought crossed their mind.

_Naruto: So this is what it feels like to have a family??...Haku now I understand what you meant. Sasuke and our child are the most important thing I ever had in my entire life. I will let nothing and no one hurt them. I will protect them. This is a promise of a life time. _

_Sasuke: I 'm not alone. I'm loved. Nii-san you were wrong. Hatred doesn't make you stronger it only bring you to hate, desperation and loneliness. __Love is what make people truly happy and strong. You were a fool and I was too, following your footstep. But I had him. He stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. Look were are you now. Dead. While I'm here in the arms of the one I love the most, truly enjoying life. Thank you Naruto, for all…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This is like…. The longest I've ever written!! Wow!! 0

I'm so proud of myself!

I personally liked a lot this chapter and my lemon is definitely better… I hope?? What do you people think??

I rewrote that piece for at least 10 times… O.o

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To number1sasunarufan: yeah. Sasuke is a guy but the little present that Kyuubi was talking about was the fact that he made Sasuke able to bear children. After all he is the king of the demon! He should be able to do something like that! D _**should?? What the hell does that mean?? I AM able to do that kind of things!!! besides gender doesn't even matter for demons!! **_…if you say so…._**god dammit listen to me!! **_la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la…._**argh!!!**_

----------------------------------------

Review people!!! Make poor me happy!!! puppy dog eyes


	8. Chapter 8

Yo

Yo! I know that I let you wait a lot, a whole lot… but here I am again!! Aren't you all happy?!_**leave them alone. They probably hate you cuz you made them wait so long. **_weeee!! TT please don't hate me I promise I won't do it again ( I hope…) anyway let's go with the story, yeah!!

**Disclaimer: I, as sad as it is, do not own Naruto or they all would be gay…..**

Naruto woke up first. He felt something heavy press over himself and looked down to see what it was. When he saw that it was his lover he smiled tenderly and hugged the raven tightly –now that I am here I don't plan to ever let you go- he whispered quietly, not to wake the other up.

He just stayed there like that, caressing Sasuke's hair when he woke up. –good morning Naruto- kun-

-good morning Sasu-chan, how are you feeling??-

-I'm fine now that you are here at home with me- said the raven struggling even closer to the blond god (I want one too…. ). He felt happy, like nothing could go wrong. All the rookie nine and team Gai accepted the fact that he was pregnant with the child of the soon-to-be-hokage and helped him out every chance they got. But there still was a little problem… a pinkie problem… Sakura.

That damned fan-girl just wouldn't give up on "her" Sasuke-kun. She was annoying as hell and didn't accept the fact that the raven loved Naruto and not her.

Now that she knew that the blond had returned naturally she went to her crush home to try to split them up, or better to try to make Sasuke understand that she was the one he should love and not that dobe.

Just when the two boys were kissing each other sweetly they heard someone knocking at the door. At first they let them but when the knocking continued for several minutes they angrily got up, ready to kill whoever was at the door and was disturbing their time together. They opened and found none other but the pink basheen (spelled wrong??) shouting angrily at them.

-Naruto! What are you doing here?! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!! He doesn't love you, he loves me and no one else so why do you keep annoying him??- the funny thing was that this was exactly what the other two boys wanted to ask her. While Sasuke's eyes went as cold as ice and his body tensed, Naruto just arced an eyebrow and calmly said – Sakura I have no intention of hurting you but you are seriously pissing me of and believe me, you don't want to. Now be a good girl and bring your ugly ass somewhere else- with that he closed the door and with a sigh he went to his lover side and put an hand on his head.

-don't be like this. After all she isn't that bad she's just a little obsessed with you. Once she'll get over it will be better- Sasuke let himself relax under the touch of that tanned and rough but at the same time gently hand and put his head on the blond shoulder. – yeah, I know but I'm YOURS and I want to be no one else's, why can't she just accept this??-

-that really I do not know but I left my mark on you, you are carrying my baby and I love you both so don't worry. I won't let you to anyone. I will be the only one to touch you like you will be the only one to touch me. don't worry, I will never leave, neither if you want me to.-

-Baka, why would I want you to leave me??-

And with that they kissed. A small soft kiss full of love and caring. No lust was in it. They went to the couch and lied down. Naruto put an hand on his lover's belly but the baby kicked it away.

-Oi!! you little!! How dare you!! I'm you father and you kick me?? just wait till you are out I will have my revenge!!- the blond yelled and looked at Sasuke pouting. The raven could not help but let out a soft laugh at the scene, I mean, who wouldn't?? an ANBU capitan yelling at a still unborn child it's just…. so Naruto like.

He embraced his lover – let's go somewhere to eat, ne??- at this the blond shot up full of live and picked the raven up – RAMEN WAIT FOR US!!-

I know it is short and it took me ages to update this but please don't kill me!! I had some problem. Fist at school. Then the computer broke and I had to wait a MONTH (no kidding) to have it back.

And last but not last it took me some time to write this. I promise that I won't make you wait this long again. Love to all of you.

**To hakudoushi kawaii ne****:** listen here baby it's not like I ordered you to read my story. If you don't like it just don't read. I'm grateful for the tips but you should give them without being so much dramatic. I'm Italian and English is my third language I'm doing my best and will keep on doing so.

To all the other who reviewed thank a lot and do it again, I promise to update faster. Kiss to you all and much love!!


	9. Chapter 9

I swear I'm not dead!! it took me forever, I know but I couldn't help it... please enjoy the stori and review 'cause if you do I'm happy.

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**--**

Naruto and Sasuke arrived the ramen stand

Naruto and Sasuke arrived the ramen stand. They sat down but Naruto picked his lover up and put him on his lap. He was enjoying both the feeling and the view. His loves had a cute blush on his cheeks mostly because Naruto was caressing his belly. When Ayame, the girl that worked at the ramen stand, came near them she, as any good yaoi fan-girl would do, squealed and had to run to the bathroom to stop her nosebleed. Naruto just sat there with a smirk on his face while Sasuke was as red as a tomato.

You see with the years Naruto and Sasuke changed a lot. The blond was now one of the most handsome man in Konoha while Sasuke with all his delicate and feminine features could be mistaken for a girl. This didn't mean that he was to be taken lightly.

If anyone that wasn't Naruto called him girly this person would be sent to the hospital in less than a minute with the hole of a chidori on his chest. Even Naruto, the strongest ninja in the fire country, even stronger than his father, admitted that when his lover was pissed he was scary.

But let's return to the ramen stand. Ayame, now ok, walked up to them.

-Hi Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. What would you like today??-

-I want twenty bowls of pork ramen!!- guess, just guess who said it.

-I would like a bowl of miso ramen, please-

The girl nodded and walked away wondering how could two people like this live together, let alone love each other, without one of them ending up killed. They were completely different. Naruto always happy and bright and Sasuke dark and moody. But in an inexplicable way they fit together perfectly.

When the ramen arrived Sasuke just stared at the blond. He knew he should be used to how quick the blond was at eating ramen but every time he saw him he couldn't help but remain surprised. On the other hand Naruto was looking at the extremely hot show that his lover was putting up. And was having a…mm… little problem, yeah let's say it like this.

Once they paid they quietly went home, holding hands. After a little while they arrived home.

-Ne Sasu-chan what about having a bath together??-

-H-hai!- _GOD DAMMIT!! I'm starting to act lie Hinata… well, maybe It isn't so bad being the uke in the relationship…. Tell me I haven't thought that!_

When they entered the bathroom they started to undress but Sasuke was regretting his choice and was panicking. _What if he doesn't like me anymore?? After all now I AM fat!_

-you're not fat.-

-What??-

-I said that you're not fat.- Naruto went near his lover from behind and put one hand on his belly and with the other he turned his head, adding a little pressure on the left cheek. –you're pregnant and even if you were fat I wouldn't care. I love you for who you are, not for your looks… in any case I hope the baby won't have you temper.- and with that he run away before his lover could beat him.

He left Sasuke there with a soft smile on his face.

……_. Baka……_

--

When Sasuke got out of the bathroom he found Naruto waiting for him with a bottle in his hands.

-what do you intend to do with it??-

Naruto just smirked –come here and sit in lap Sasu-chan-

With a frown on his face the raven sat. Soon Naruto's hands found their way to the other's back and started to massage him.

His hard work ( he had asked Tsunade to teach him how to massage ) was rewarded by the soft moans that escaped his lover's lips. In the mean while Sasuke was thinking that he was dead and gone to heaven. He tried hard not to show it but the baby was hard to carry and he often had terrible backache, so he soon fell asleep.

Naruto stopped and stared at his lover lovingly with a soft smile tugging his lips. The raven was simply beautiful. The pregnancy gave him a cute and serene look and the happiness that he could always see in his lover eyes was more than enough to make him the most lucky person in the entire world.

He picked Sasuke up and put him in the bed only to join him soon after. He then held his lover near him and fell asleep, sweetly stroking his hair.

--

Naruto was woken up the morning after by the sound of running water. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom where he found Sasuke sitting on the floor near the toilet throwing up. He hurried to his side and put one hand on his forehead to support him while the other was occupied soothing the raven back to help him calm down.

-shh.. don't worry I'm here now… shh-

Sasuke, reassured by the blond words, calmed down and held tightly on him. He was used to morning sickness but now he wasn't alone like before and could lean on the one he loved knowing that he would be there to help him.

When he felt better he started to get up while Naruto went to the kitchen to take a glass of water so that his lover could send away the bad taste that he had in his mouth.

Then they heard some knocking at the door. –I'll go Sasuke you just stay here and relax-

When Naruto opened he was surprised. _What is an ANBU doing here?? What does he want??_

_**Kit you are asking me?? do you remember that I'M the caged one, right?? **_

_Why must you always be so sarcastic?? Do you enjoy bugging me??_

…

…_._

…_**. Yeah….**_

Shutting his link with the demon beast Naruto returned to look at the ANBU clearly waiting for an explanation. – Tsunade-sama has requested your presence in her office. You are to come as soon as possible.-

Naruto started to go back to pick up his lover but the ANBU stopped him. –Where do you thing ypu are going??-

-I'm going to pick my lover up so that we can go to the Hokage tower.-

-your lover??-

-yep. Sasuke Uchiha.-

-that whore!? Please you should kill him not spoil him! The council gave him all what he wanted but he always kept on ignoring his duty!! Not to mention how fucking weak he is!!-

The amount of killer intent that Naruto was releasing by now was so huge that even the Kyuubi in his cage was having some trouble. No one, NO ONE could speak like this about his lover. The poor ANBU was terrified. Never in his life he felt something so evil. Even Orochimaru would piss his pants. He couldn't even move but this problem was solved by Naruto

He grabbed the man and brought their head so near that he could whisper in the other's ear. –Listen here scum. Sasuke isn't a slut! He's my lover and if you TRY to talk about him like that again I'll rip you tongue (lingua??) and put it up you ass. And you can be sure that you'll never reproduce again 'cause I'll take with me something else, something really important to you!-

The ANBU was on the edge of passing out but he managed to nod knowing that if he didn't he would only piss off the blond more. –Good boy. – Naruto said patting his head – now go and inform the Hokage that WE will arrive soon. – and he re-entered home.

His lover, now ok, was cooking something. –Sasu-chan come here. Tsunade baa-chan wants us to go to her. She must tell us something.-

The raven nodded and while reaching for Naruto he asked – Naruto-kun what were those noise at the door-

-oh don't worry Sasu-chan I took care of it- the raven nodded but missed the evil smirk that had made his way in his lover's face because he was already sun-shining (It's typed right like this??) them to the Hokage tower.

_**kit now I remember why I like you so much. You're just like me. an evil genius constantly horny!!**_

Well it was kind to be expected but discover that the Hokage that summoned you something like… 5 minutes ago, was sleeping soundly on her desk was…sad, it was just sad!

_How can she even sleep in that position his beyond my capacity… _

_**to tell you the truth I envy this skill. You think she could teach me??**_

_what for??_

_**So that I can fell asleep when you talk too much!**_

_Geez thanks!_

_**No prob kit! **_

While Sasuke was busy sweet-dropping at the sannin's behaviour Naruto went near her and punched her in the head causing the Hokage to wake up and start to yell at him. –You stupid brat! What do you think are you doing?!-

-Come on baa-chan you know it's your fault for falling asleep!!-

-You little…-

-Maa maa, calm down.-

Tsunade settled down and looked at the two man in front of her. She would have never thought that her little brother would have ended up like this. At the start she hated Sasuke for breaking Naruto's heart and wasn't kind enough to forgive him but after seeing how much her approval counted for Naruto she couldn't help but agree to their relationship.

After some time she even came to like Sasuke because now she could see that without the blond he couldn't keep on living since for him there would be no point.

-I have something important to tell you.-

-it's something bad??- asked Naruto, now worried.

-no but… Naruto since now you are as strong… no, stronger than even your father, the fourth, I would like you to become the new Hokage of Konoha, the Rokudaime!!-

…… TUMP!...

Well..,. someone fainted…

-Naruto!! Naruto hang in there!! I'll bring you some water! Hokage-sama!!-

You see while Sasuke was running left and right to help the blond Tsunade was laughing her ass off. She expected Naruto to be surprised but she would have never thought that he would have fainted.

After all he killed all the member of the Akatsuki and returned home with only a few scratch and he deserved the position. And… well the shoe that Sasuke was putting up was amusing to say at least. He was doing every thing known to human to wake up Naruto, not caring about anything else and pushing all the people in his way.

If you add the fact that he was pregnant… well, you got the picture. When finally Naruto woke up Sasuke punched him only to hug him tightly soon after.

-Baka!! Do you know how worried I was?! If you leave me I … I would…. I don't know what I would do!!-

Sasuke started to cry in the blond's chest and Naruto hugged him back soothing him softly but he was confused. He only fainted so why would Sasuke make a scene like that?? He looked interrogatively at Tsunade that smirked and whispered –Hormones-

Now Naruto's mouth was forming a big "O", a sign that he understood the situation.

-Maa maa Sasu-chan, stop crying and tell me. what do you think about me being the Hokage?? Is that ok for you??-

-Of curse!! You'll finally realize your dream and you'll have much more time to spend with me and the baby when he/ she will be born.-

Naruto smirked and looked at Tsunade –well, it seems like I'll accept!-

-Good! Now go home and rest, tomorrow there will be the official announcement of your new position.- said Tsunade with watery eyes.

-Don't cry baa-chan! After all you'll still be Hokage by my side and we will work together!!

…. But I understand that that will ruin you chance to look young…-

-You stupid brat!! Get out of this office, NOW!!-

Without thinking twice Naruto hurried up and ran home carring his lover, leaving the other ninjas to deal with the very angry and very pissed Hokage.

--

Now in bed Naruto was still laughing out loud.

-ahahaha! Poor baa-chan!!-

-Naruto you know maybe you should treat her a little better, after all she IS the Godaime…-

-Aww come on! You know as well as her that I care deeply. Don't pout Sasu-chan!!-

Now to say that Sasuke was horrified was nothing. Uchihas don't pout!! Or cry, or smile… or love!! _… wait… isn't this all what I've done up until now?? Maybe I'm really becoming an Uzumaki._

Sasuke didn't know why but this though was reassuring. So he found his way in his lover's arms and fell asleep with a small smile tugging his lips, soon followed by Naruto.

Tomorrow will be a long day!!

--

ne, ne what do you think?? I forgot to mention that the fic is better than usual thanks to my Beta XxpwnagexX that adjusted and corrected it!!

R&R!! 'cause you want cookies, right??


End file.
